


Piano man

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Fiction and Real-Life blend-in, Future Past and Present, Happy Ending, Happy outlook, M/M, Memories, Music, Musician Elio Perlman, Old and grey (perhaps...), Piano Man, Songfic, Wordcount 362, find me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio and Oliver, Timmy and Armie.Years come and go.They part - they find each other.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: CMBYN drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Piano man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CMBYN-drabble-challenge on tumblr, using the song "Piano Man" by Billy Joel as prompt.
> 
> You can listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVKtL9VU8rQ
> 
> Let me know what you think. :*

When I first met him, I was playing the piano. I had spent all summer practicing and now here, surrounded by the genuine Italien nature, I was taking lessons almost every day.

_“Son, can you play me a memory?_

_(...)_

_It´s sad and it´s sweet and I knew it complete_

_when I wore a younger man´s clothes.”_

I let my fingers dance over the keys, improvising a small piece of music, sounds that had filled my mind for endless days.

He gets up and joins me on the piano stool, his hand trying to copy my melody. The tunes hit my heart and let the strings that attach us vibrate with even more intensity.

I was a boy once, now I´m a man and I play in a piano bar some days. That´s where we had met again. Years after our great summer romance, years after the events that had changed both our lives.

I looked at him, unbelieving at first, then surprised and excited, next afraid and shy, feeling exactly like a seventeen-year-old again.

He gazed at me with intent, his eyes dark and piercing. He was in no way astounded or startled to see me here.

“I have been looking for you. In fact, I´ve never lost track of you.”

My heart jumped; he had found me. And it was true; we had only been far for a while, but our souls never parted. We continued exactly where we had left last time.

“You are my summer, Elio.”

“You are my winter, Oliver.”

“You are my spring, Timmy.”

he said when we started press, flying from one country to the next.

“You are my everything.”

was all I could reply.

_“It's a pretty good crowd for a saturday_

_and the manager gives me a smile_

_'cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see.”_

We flick through the dusty photo album and linger in the old stories.

The chimney exhales warmth and the scent of wood fills the room. He lays his arm round my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss.

It´s been years ago, but I still feel the same.


End file.
